This invention relates in general to timber handling devices and, in particular, to a new and useful apparatus for the single feeding of timber, comprising a feeding conveyor for transferring a layered mat of timber to a measuring spot, at which there is a timber stopping device which can be moved out of the way of the timber mat, and an endless belt for transferring individual pieces of the timber from the mat with regular spacing therebetween to a second conveyor and including members projecting from the endless belt for lifting of the foremost piece of timber onto the feeding conveyor and transferring it to the second conveyor.